


you can smile as long as we're together

by sunshinehide



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, not so much angst but it's still there yknow, there's like a bunch of fluff on here tho..., this is a dog owners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehide/pseuds/sunshinehide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dog Owner AU] </p><p>“Guess we’re going to be grandpas,” Hide tells Kaneki. The ghoul snorts, “We’re twenty three; too young to be grandpas,” he reminds his boyfriend. “And our dog is four!” Hide exclaims, and May bumps her nose against Hide’s and Kaneki’s shoulders. </p><p>In where Hide’s and Kaneki’s dog, May, is expecting puppies- and the two of them have no idea what to expect out of the three month long journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can smile as long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

> after the whole really angsty fic i wrote a few months again (the hanahaki byou disease au) i felt like writing something fluffy... so here's the outcome of it. it accidentally had more than 2k words written, woops, and i wrote this all on my phone, so if you see any mistakes or weird spacing, feel free to point it out. also, ao3 kept messing out the layout and wouldn't post a major chunk of the story so.... i'm sorry if you saw the messed up versions.

Kaneki’s and Hide’s golden retriever, May, is pregnant. After a visit to the vet, it was revealed that May is one week along her pregnancy.

Now, Hide nor Kaneki do not know the first thing about animal pregnancy. So, when they found out that May had been pregnant (mostly likely when she escaped from their house one fall evening), they freaked out of course.

Kaneki called Touka, asking if she knew anything. “How _do_ you take care of a pregnant golden retriever!” Hide asked, very loudly, as he sat in front of May, who was wagging her tail and licking Hide’s face.

Touka then asked Yoriko, and her girlfriend gave them some advice. “Well, first of all, don’t let her out again,” Yoriko explained over the phone.

“She just ran out,” Kaneki explained, raking his fingers through his white hair as he looked at May and Hide.

Yoriko hums in understanding, “I’m just saying to not let it happen again, especially since she’s pregnant now,” she advises.

“But, you don’t need to worry much about May. Usually, pregnant dogs are normal, continue doing what you two are doing, and she’ll notify you if anything is weird,” Yoriko explains and Kaneki thanks her (and Touka, for picking up the phone), and he hangs up.

He goes next to Hide on the floor, and pets May. She wags her tail, and licks Kaneki’s face now. Hide sighs, and rests his head on Kaneki’s shoulder.

“Guess we’re going to be grandpas,” Hide tells Kaneki. The ghoul snorts, “We’re twenty three; too young to be grandpas,” he reminds his boyfriend. “And our dog is four!” Hide exclaims, and May bumps her nose against Hide’s and Kaneki’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

When they first got May, it had ironically been during the spring.

On May.

Ok, Hide didn’t have the best naming skills; don’t judge him.

She was just a small puppy, and she had been lying near the couple’s apartment complex building near the dumpster.

Hide had found her, barely four months old, shivering from the spring breeze. The blonde coaxed her to come near him, and when she finally got close, he scooped up the furry, awfully light, body near his chest.

“Did they abandon you?” Hide asked, frowning, petting her. She licked Hide’s hands; clearly enjoying the affection she was being given. May’s fur was a dull and dirty yellow; she looked like she had been out for quite a while. Hide wasn’t going to leave the puppy here to fend for itself; maybe Yoriko will want her.

Or maybe he’ll keep her. Kaneki had a soft spot for animals, too.

Hide walked through the front lobby, and greeted the front desk lady, Haruka, who was in her middle aged years. She looked at the bundle of fur in Hide’s arms through her glasses and she raised an eyebrow, “Don’t disturb your neighbors with the dog,” she advised him.

“No problem, ma’am!” Hide told her, and he made his way to the elevator and entered it.

After he clicked the number 5 button, Hide looked closer at May. In return, the puppy looked back up at Hide, her amber eyes blinking ever so cutely.

Getting a dog or an animal companion was always on Hide’s mind after the return of Kaneki.

Kaneki would suffer from nightmares quite frequently, and Hide would be there to console him- not always, though.

Hide had enrolled back to Kamii University to finish up his international relations major, since he only had a year left. Being gone meant Kaneki would be all alone in their apartment complex. Even though Kaneki’s mental state was getting better, he still had his days.

And to be honest, Hide was suffering as well.

He did experience frequent nightmares of the day where he found Kaneki in the sewers, and the injury he sustained. He was in the hospital for at least 4 months because of the injury on his stomach before getting released. Sometimes he relived the moment of him getting pierced by a kagune, and Kaneki would help calm him down, whispering sweet words into his ear, and rubbing his back, just like Hide does for Kaneki too.

But, Hide’s top priority was Kaneki’s state, not his, at the moment.

It’s common sense that dogs help people when they are at their worst. Hide had a dog when he was little; his name was Jack, a big pitbull.

Despite what they say about the breed, Jack was the biggest softie and cuddliest dog ever. They got him after Hide’s dad died, and his mom got diagnosed with depression. Hide still had to go to school, and Jack was a great companion for his mom when he wasn’t there.

When Hide arrived at the apartment, Kaneki was sitting on their couch, watching TV- some Korean drama probably.

“I’m home,” Hide told Kaneki. The white haired male looked at him, and smiled, “Welcome h-,” his eyes trailed to May, who was wriggling in Hide’s arms when she saw Kaneki.

“You got a dog?” Kaneki asked, in surprise and confusion. “I didn’t buy her. I found her near the dumpster of the apartments, and she looks so skinny and helpless that I had to get her,” Hide explains hurriedly.

“Can we keep her?” Hide asks, letting May down to go sniff Kaneki.

Kaneki lets the dog inspect him, and a smile blooms on his face, “Yeah, we can.” Hide grins, and sits down next to Kaneki, kissing him on the cheek.

“You need to go buy food and a bed and necessities for her, though,” Kaneki reminds him, returning Hide’s kiss on his lips. Hide nods, “Ssshhh. I’ll do that right now,” he mumbles against Kaneki’s lips, enjoying the heartfelt moment right now.

 

* * *

 

Kaneki read up an article online to find further information about a pregnant dog. He told Hide that May would be pregnant for three months, and in response, his boyfriend wailed and laid down on the floor for a while looking at the ceiling. May came up and licked his face.

It was also advised that they shouldn’t leave a pregnant dog alone. Kaneki already got that covered, it’s not like he goes anywhere outside. Well, he does, but not often. In addition, Hide already finished university, so he was home often too.

May was three weeks along her pregnancy, and she was still a bundle of energy. Hide and Kaneki worried about her being too energetic for her own good, but Kaneki found out that pregnant dogs still had to keep her usual exercise routine. It was starting to get chilly out too, so the couple would always bundle up May when they went out for her daily walk.

It was a lazy day, today.

Kaneki was stretched out on the sofa, with Hide against his chest, both looking at the movie that was playing on the TV. May was curled up at end of the sofa, against Kaneki’s and Hide’s feet.

Hide suddenly shot up quickly, which caused both dog and human to startle.

“What?” Kaneki asked, worriedly.

“How many puppies do you think May will have?” Hide put his head in between his hands. “Holy crap, we don’t even know who’s the father!” he looked at May, then to Kaneki. The golden retriever huffed, annoyed at the sudden reaction from her owner, and closed her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, Hide,” Kaneki rolled his eyes. “Golden retrievers are big dogs, so probably a lot,” he told him. “By a lot you mean?” Hide asked. “I read up that they can have up to twelve,” Kaneki answered, sheepishly. Hide sighed, and rested his head against Kaneki’s chest again.

“We’ll figure this out as it goes along,” Kaneki reassured Hide.

 

* * *

 

May’s pregnancy was going along smoothly. She was two months in already, and Hide had taken her to the vet to make sure she was ok. According to the veterinarian, May was doing excellent, and there was a very low chance she’ll have problems in her pregnancy since she was healthy.

The chilly days of fall were starting to turn into cold ones, as December was rapidly approaching.

Kaneki received a call from Touka one evening during dinner.

When Kaneki answered the phone, his smile disappeared from his face, and turned into a worried one, accompanied by furrowed eyebrows.

Hide noticed this, and he couldn’t help his stomach sink in. May felt the change in atmosphere, and she stopped wagging her tail. She licked Hide’s hand, hoping to console him. Kaneki looked at Hide with a troubled expression, and he stood up to exit the dining room.

Hide chewed at his lower lip nervously; his nerves were rattling him. His foot tapping against the wooden floor, and Kaneki’s hushed talking from the bedroom were the only sound in the apartment.

After quite a while (it seemed like forever), Kaneki returned to the kitchen.

“What happened?” Hide asked, afraid for the answer. Kaneki looked at Hide, and he sighed.

“They found Yoshimura,” Kaneki exhaled.

Hide felt himself stop breathing for a second.

Yoshimura, the cafe manager who is an SSS rated ghoul, and who was taken after the Anteiku raid.

May, who had been licking Hide’s fingers, stopped and padded her way to Kaneki. She nuzzled his hand, and Kaneki felt warmth.

“Hide…. We’re going to retrieve him. They found where Kanou was keeping him,” Kaneki states. “We..?” Hide asks, hoping the answer he thinks he’s going to get is not true.

“I’m going to retrieve him, along with Touka, Tsukiyama, and Nishiki and a few other ghouls…” Kaneki answers.

Hide nods his head, and he orders himself to be composed. But, he can’t help whisper, “Do you really have to go?”

Kaneki catches this and reaches over to for Hide’s hands across the table. “I’m sorry. I’ll take care of myself, I won’t get injured, and I’ll be back,” he assures Hide.

Hide purses his lips, but he nods once again. “I… I wish I could go with you,” he says, but before Kaneki can speak, he cuts him off by continuing. “But someone has to watch May,” he says. May perks up at her name and she walks to Hide’s side now.

Kaneki gives a smile, “Yeah…” he agrees. “Yoriko can come and give you company, along with Kimi,” Kaneki suggests. Hide shrugs, “If they want to,” he says. “Also, I can send you text messages every so often. I’ll have my phone with me, ok?” Kaneki says. That makes Hide a bit less nervous and sad.

Kaneki’s smile disappears, “I might not be home for the holidays…. It depends how long it takes… The whole mission,” he then tells Hide.

“You won’t be here when May gives birth, then…. And also your birthday,” Hide realizes. Kaneki nods somberly, and looks at May when he says, “I’m sorry.” May blinks; it’s almost like she’s saying, “It’s ok.”

He’s directing it towards Hide, too.

Hide exhales, and he rests his head against Kaneki’s hands.

 

That night, it’s full of kisses between them two. Longing touches, desperate too. They want to savour this moment between the two.

They’re not saying goodbye, either.

* * *

 

December comes.

Hide rarely leaves the house, since he’s busy taking care of May. Also, he doesn’t want to leave the apartment.

Kaneki does send him messages, every so often. It lessens the loneliness Hide feels, at least he knows Kaneki’s ok. Even though Kaneki left, it isn’t like the first time he did.

May is heavily pregnant now. She’s gotten changes in her behavior (more cuddles), she’s eating more frequently now, and her belly is huge. Hide took her to the vet and discovered she would have eight puppies (“Oh my god,” Hide had whispered), and he texted Kaneki the news.

Kaneki responded with a **“:^)”** and **“that’s a lot. what are we going to do with all of them?”** To which Hide responded, **“Keep all of them.”**

Today, Hide was on the ground with May, rubbing her belly. She was clearly content with the attention she was getting, and she blinked her eyes slowly, falling asleep, as well.

It was getting colder out each day, and the Christmas season was already apparent. Shops and various houses were already decorated, along with his neighbors in the apartment complex.

Hide hadn’t decorated yet. He usually put up the house together with Kaneki, but lately, he hadn’t had the energy.

It was hard dealing with Kaneki gone, even though it was temporary.

Hide stopped petting May, and he let out a deep sigh. Hide was extremely worried for Kaneki.

The morning he left, Hide let himself cry for once. He quickly composed himself though, because May looked extremely worried for her owner, and Hide was afraid he would stress her out.

Yoriko and Kimi did come and visit Hide. Both females missed their ghoul partners, just like Hide did. Both of them were cuddling and giving a lot of affection towards May, and May looked so blissful and grateful for the attention.

“If Kaneki doesn’t come back by the time May gives birth, you can call me to come and help you,” Yoriko told Hide. Hide thanked her, and made sure he’ll take up on the offer.

 

* * *

 

The days passed by in a blur. It was the second week into December when May caught a fever.

Needless to say, Hide was freaking out.

The golden retriever was laying on her side, against the cold wooden floor, panting. Hide had called the veterinarian already, and they were sending an assistant towards the apartment.

Hide was biting his lower lip hard. May was trembling, and she was against Hide’s knees, looking up at him for reassurance.

“Everything is going to be fine, May,” Hide whispered to her. He pet her with both hands, hoping to soothe her. “Everything is going to be fine,” he repeated, “don’t worry, girl.” He put his forehead against her own, and kisses her brown, dry, nose.

The doorbell rang, and Hide got up to answer it. The vet assistant came into the apartment, greeting the male, and she made her way towards May.

“Oh my, she’s certainly big,” the assistant remarked. Hide nodded, and gave a shaky smile, “Yeah, she is…”

“So, you said she has a fever?” The assistant asked, and kneeled to May’s eye level. She let May sniff her and inspect her, and she showed no signs of wariness. The assistant got out supplies from her kit, and began to check her.

“Yes,” Hide answered. “Fevers are common in dogs, right now. After all, it is winter,” the assistant told Hide.

When the assistant finished her check up on May, she stood up. “She’s fine. Her pregnancy is not in danger, nor is she. It’s just a normal fever,” she told Hide, with a smile. 

Hide gave a sigh of relief and let out a breathy chuckle, “Thank god,” he whispered.

“I need your consent that I can give her the injection to cure her fever, though,” the assistant pulled out a needle and a syringe from the kit. Hide nodded once again, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

The vet assistant left after what was needed to be done was finished, and wished Hide a happy holidays.

Hide sat down next to May, and he wiped away some tears trickling from his eyes. He was so worried something bad would happen.

**_So fucking worried._ **

He petted May until she fell asleep, breathing in and out peacefully.

Hide pulled out his cellphone, and began texting Kaneki.

 **“May got a fever…. But don’t worry, she’s all fine now. it wasn’t a danger to her puppies,”** Hide sent.

Almost immediately, Kaneki responded.

**“oh my god.”**

**“i’m glad she’s ok. and her puppies too.”**

**“good news though.”**

Hide smiled, **“what is it?”**

 **“i’ll be home soon. the mission is almost done,”** Kaneki texted.

Hide let a grin break out on his face and he felt overjoyed.

**“good to hear…. be safe <3”**

That night, Hide fell asleep without any worries. May seemed better now; her fever had passed in the few past hours, and now she was comfortably resting against Hide’s feet on the bed.

May’s doggy snores soothed Hide as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaneki’s birthday passed, and the half-ghoul wasn’t home yet.

Hide had his gift all wrapped up along the Christmas tree he put up the day after May’s fever had passed. He decorated the house and the outside of their door, too.

He even put a festive mistletoe felt decoration on May’s collar.

May was also nearing the day that her puppies were going to be born. She was beginning to find a place in the apartment to give birth, and Hide was constantly trailing after her to make sure she was ok.

It also happened to be one of those days that Hide relived his injury.

He caught a glimpse of the scar in the bathroom mirror as he was dressing himself.

Hide began to tremble, and he managed to open the bathroom door. He made his way to the living room, and rested his back against the couch. He curled up into a ball, drawing his knees close to his chest as one hand clutched his lower stomach, where the injury was before.

He felt the stickiness and warmth of blood, and Hide began to breathe out shakily and quickly. He knew he was imagining all of this, but he couldn’t stop.

The feeling of surging pain spread through his body. Hide began whimpering, and he was feeling light headed.

“ _It’s all in your head_ ,” Hide whispered out through his quickened breaths. “ _You’re fine; you’re safe_ ,” he said, just like how Kaneki would tell him.

Hide felt a different type of warmth on his cheek, and slowly, he regained his sense of reality. He opened up his eyes (he didn’t even know he closed them in the first place), and his labored breaths slowly became stable.

May was licking his face, with her tail wagging anxiously.

Hide uncurled himself, and he petted May with his trembling hand. “Good girl,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Good girl,” he said again, still petting May, and May still consoling him.

 

* * *

 

May was beginning to give birth.

In the early morning hours of Christmas. _At two a.m._

Hide was freaking the fuck out.

The golden retriever decided the perfect birthing spot (or _whelping_ spot, as Kaneki informed him before, and Hide responded with an eye roll) was in their bathroom.

(It did have heated flooring; “Not a bad spot,” Hide praised May.)

The blonde was sitting on the toilet anxiously, as he watched May. She was doing fine, other than the fact that she was just about to give birth to eight puppies.

“ **may’s giving birth** ,” Hide texted Kaneki.

Kaneki did not text back in the new few minutes.

Hide rubbed his drooping eyes, and he sighed as May panted, waiting for her puppies to come. Hide had some supplies next to him ready, supplies that the vet had given him for the birth.

 

* * *

 

It was now two forty-three now, and May’s puppies were nowhere in sight.

Hide groaned, “ _Ohhh my goddd._ No offense May, but please have your puppies already,” he grumbled.

May looked up at him; she did seem offended at his comment.

Before Hide laughed at her expression, the sound of the front door opened. Hide held his breath, waiting for the sound of his partner’s voice.

“Hide?”

“ _There it is_ ,” Hide smiled. May wanted to get up and greet her owner after four weeks of not seeing him. But clearly, she couldn’t get up in her current state. Hide petted May before going into the living room to greet Kaneki.

The white haired ghoul looked tired, but he still wore a shy grin on his face when he saw Hide.

Kaneki looked ethereal, standing there with a leather jacket, a cream coloured scarf, some simple dark jeans, and dark red snow boots.

“Is it snowing?” Hide asked, slowly stepping closer to Kaneki. “Yes,” Kaneki answered, holding his arms open for the human to hug him.

Hide gladly accepted.

He kissed Kaneki on the lips feverishly. Teeth clacked together, noses were bumping against each other, and hasty “ _I missed you_ ,”‘s and “ _I love you,_ ”‘s were whispered out.

After Kaneki pulled away from the kiss, he rested his head against Hide’s. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, until Hide gasped, and pulled away from Kaneki’s arms. Kaneki arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“I sent you a text,” Hide said hurriedly. Kaneki started taking his phone out of his jean pocket.

“May’s giving birth already. In our bathroom,” Hide explained. Realization dawned on Kaneki’s face, and he practically ran to the bathroom, with Hide following in suit (after making sure the front door was locked).

May greeted Kaneki, wagging her tail rapidly, and Kaneki greeted her back with a smile, “Hello, May.”

* * *

 

May gave birth to eight beautiful puppies at three twenty-five a.m. on Christmas day.

There was five of the puppies that shared the same coat color of May’s, a golden-yellow color. Two of them were a light brown, and one of them was all black. Hide didn’t even know black golden retrievers existed.

Hide was resting against Kaneki’s shoulder in the cramped space on their bathroom floor, and Kaneki was already falling asleep.

May looked exhausted too. Who can blame her, though? She just had eight puppies.

“Merry Christmas, and a happy belated birthday, Ken,” Hide mumbled. Kaneki smiled softly, “Thanks, Hide. Merry Christmas to you, too,” he murmured back.

The whimpers of the puppies resounded against the bathroom walls, and the snoring of Hide filled a sense of security in Kaneki.

“Merry Christmas, May,” Kaneki says. May looks up at him, and she huffs, settling her head back down on her paws, but wags her tail.

Kaneki was glad to be back home.

* * *

 

Still Christmas day, Kaneki and Hide decided to open their gifts. Before that, Kaneki went to the closet in their bedroom and pulled out multiple gifts that he had hidden for both Hide and May.

They had left May alone in the bathroom for now, deciding to give her space. Plus, it wasn’t like she could exactly move right now with eight puppies surrounding her tummy.

After opening up minor gifts near the Christmas tree in the living room, Hide pulled out a small box from way back in the Christmas tree.

“This was supposed to be your birthday present,” Hide said. He sighed and gave the small, black box to Kaneki, watching him with an intense gaze.

Kaneki slowly opened the box, and he looked up at Hide confused. “A key…” He said, as he held up the silver piece of metal, and Hide nodded.

Slowly, realization dawned on Kaneki and he asked, “Are we moving?” he asked.

Hide nodded, “Yeah… I went house hunting on October, and I found a place for us a little bit on the outskirts of Tokyo,” he said. “There’s a big backyard, and it’s perfect for May and her puppies to run around. The house is quite spacious, too,” he explained, worrying if Kaneki would accept the fact that they were actually moving into a house together.

Not an apartment, _a house_.

“That sounds nice… Yeah, we’re moving,” Kaneki says, and Hide lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in the first place. Hide grins, and he moves closer to Kaneki to hug him. Kaneki grins, and he can’t help the overwhelming sense of happiness he’s feeling, and he laughs.

Hide smiled into Kaneki’s hair, and he sighs contently.

Kaneki’s home and he couldn’t be happier.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

****

They moved into their own house in February.

Kaneki and Hide waited until the puppies were two months old before moving them to the new house.

The eight of them survived their first month, and they were all healthy according to the vet; safe and sound. Hide had decided that they were going to keep two, the all black one and a golden haired one, with Kaneki’s permission.

Turns out, the father was also a golden retriever, since the puppies didn’t look like a mix of another breed.

Yoriko and Touka had asked for one of the puppies, and so did Kimi and Nishio. Hide had friends that also didn’t mind adopting puppies; the sorting out of the puppies had worked out well. But, Kaneki and Hide told their friends that they would give them their respective puppies after six months, so that way, the puppies would be at least a bit less dependent on their mom, May.

At the moment, Hide was watching May and her puppies get their daily exercise in the backyard.

May was watching her puppies run around and play with each other, and ever so occasionally, she glance at Hide’s direction and thump her tail on the grass, showing that she was happy.

The black golden retriever, which Hide had named Poro, was the slower one in the litter. She trailed along her brother and sisters at a slow pace, almost hesitant too, and most of the time, she would hang out with her mom.

Meanwhile, the golden retriever puppy Hide and Kaneki decided to keep, Soo, was the most active one in the litter. She was always bouncing around and the most hyperactive one too.

Hide watched the scene of the puppies playing together with softness in his eyes.

“Who needs kids when you have dogs?” Hide tells himself, and May looks up at him from her position with her ears perked up. “Dogs are precious,” Hide continues. He hears the sliding door glass open behind him, and he sees Kaneki stepping out into the backyard, with an amused expression on his face.

“You prefer dogs than humans?” Kaneki asks. Hide nods, “ _Duh_ ,” he rolls his eyes with a smirk. Kaneki laughs, and May pads up to them, wagging her tail. Her puppies come trailing after her, and go up to greet Kaneki even though they just saw him thirty minutes ago.

“Hello,” Kaneki says and kneels down to receive their cuddles and affection. The puppies muss up Kaneki’s white hair as he loses his balance and falls to the grass, laughing. They crowd over him, and Kaneki’s face and chest have the puppies on them.

May joins in on the fun, too.

Hide laughs along, and he sits down too. Five of the puppies, including Soo, decide to do the same to him, and Hide falls on his back as the five puppies give him their attention.

Kaneki’s hand finds Hide’s hand, and he squeezes it.

Hide looks at Kaneki through the puppies, and he gives him a truly content smile. Kaneki returns it, and he’s quickly attacked by more affection the puppies are giving him. May watches her owners with her tail wagging, and she seems to a content huff.

Their lives were perfect now.

**_End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to get into specifics with what happened with yoshimura but let's just say everything went alright :^) also, black golden retrievers are possible. it's a genetic mutation that gives them the color, so shhhh, it's possible. on another note, i relied on mostly the internet for the whole research about pregnant dogs bc even though i've grown up with dogs my whole life, none of them have ever gotten pregnant. 
> 
> so yeah, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! hmu on my tumblr, taemp3


End file.
